worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Racelott
Chase Racelott is a next-generation Piston Cup race car who appears in Cars 3,'Cars 3' gears up for season-long ride with NASCAR sponsored by Vitoline. His number is 24Marcus Errico (April 27, 2017). "'Cars 3' Exclusive: New Toy Vehicles Put Radiator Springs, Next-Gen Racers in Your Pocket". Yahoo Movies., and he is a Next-Gen 2017 Race Car SA-5.Meet the Cars History Racelott competes in the 2016 Piston Cup season in Cars 3. He enters the season as a mid-season replacement for the previous Vitoline racer, Brick Yardley after he got fired. Chase started in 22nd in the Los Angeles 500, at some period, he is dueling Bubba Wheelhouse, Jr. and Aaron Clocker. At some point he and Danny Swervez passed every next-gen and stock car except for McQueen and Storm and are in 3rd and 4th place battling for positions against each other. However Chase is no match for Danny. When Lightning leaves the pits, they are both in 2nd and 3rd place until Jackson Storm passes them Cars 3: The Essential Guide and, along with Daniel Swervez passes Lightning McQueen right before he crashes. At the Florida 500, he started in 9th and is later involved in the accident caused by Cam Spinner and is seen sliding out of control and hits the wall, but he is able to continue (But in real life, once you are involved in a wreck you are easily disqualified). Later he is seen entering his pits safely. He restarts in 4th and for the rest of the race he is seen next to Flip Dover and the next-generation Spare Mint racer and finishes 10th. After the race, he congratulates Cruz on her win. Portrayals *Chase Elliott - Cars 3 Profiles and statistics *Bios **"Second-generation Piston Cup racer Chase Racelott knows what it takes to win and was racing long before he ever set tire on a professional speedway. Like his fellow rookies, Chase knows how to push toward the front by combining his skills, track smarts, and top-of-the-line technology." Gallery Cars-3-Chase-Racelott.jpg Sin título-0.png|''Meet the Cars'' Florida Pits Area.png|Making his way into pit row. Chase-racelott-personnage-cars-3-01.jpg|Racelott being interviewed 26030639_318751011941535_349421444_n.jpg|Chase's team in Florida D10.jpg|Chase and the Combustr Next-Gen vitolineteam.jpg|Chase with his team ChaseDiecast.png|Diecast chasenpaul.jpg|Determined Chase chaseteam3.jpg Dd6.jpg|Chase and Daniel about to pass McQueen Dd3.jpg 25023010 137111803648716 8999223985803624448 n.jpg|Chase Racelott, next-gen Spare Mint and next-gen Lil' Torquey Pistons Trivia *His name is a pun on his voice actor, Chase Elliott, whom is an actual NASCAR driver. He, like his fictional counterpart, replaced a previous driver. In real life, Chase replaced Jeff Gordon (a veteran driver and Jeff Gorvette's voice actor) after he retired in the 2014-15 season. *He competes after Brick Yardley gets fired. *When Darrell Cartrip is speaking: "McQueen is fading, fading fast!" Daniel Swervez and Chase Racelott overtake him, but when McQueen hits the wall, the SynerG Next Gen is seen in place of Racelott. References es:Chase Racelott Category:Characters Category:Cars 3 Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Racing cars Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Next-Generation Racers Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Advertisement Characters